Dear Abbey
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Foreign exchange students come to Kurama's school... Twin girls! Guess who? FOX AND YURI! They figure out his secret and get him to start a column in the newspaper where crazed fangirls can ask their questions and get the answers, too! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_**Kurama's POV**_

The first thing I noticed about the female twin exchange students was that they were American. I could tell by their appearances.

Their mid-length blonde hair, one had blue eyes and the other green, their sun-kissed white skin, and thier larger-than-the-average-Japanese-female's chests.

The next thing I noticed was that, other than eye color, they were identical. The only other thing that set them apart was their attitudes, which was the third thing I noticed.

The blue-eyed twin stepped forward at the front of the classroom. She grinned hugely and waved at everyone, "Hi, everyone! My name is Yoko, but everyone just calls me Fox! I'm sure we'll be great friends."

She put her hand down, and, still wearing a huge smile, gave a small bow.

I perked up a bit at the sound of her name. "Yoko" meaning "the positive" in Japanese, although she'd chosen to take the demon meaning as her nickname. Her name fit her very well.

The green-eyed twin stepped forward next to her sister and gave a small bow as well.

"My name is Yuri. Nice to meet you."

She caught more of my attention. Yuri was not shy, but more reserved. Confidence seemed to radiate from her as she gazed over the students.

Her eyes lingered over me a fraction of a second longer before moving on.

The teacher asked if they would mind sitting apart or if they preferred sitting together. They gave simultaneous answers.

"Together!"

"Apart."

Fox pouted at her sister, "Meanie."

Yuri gave her a smirk, but as soon as it was there, it was gone again.

"Very well," she said, taking her sister's arm, "Together, then."

"Yipee!" Fox lept up into the air with authentic joy.

I held back a chuckle as the class laughed.

They were put in desks diagonal to the right of mine.

At lunch hour, the class surrounded them, bombarding them with questions.

I was glad that, for once, people weren't surrounding _me._

Grateful for the lack of interruptions, I ate in what I could call peace.

Fox's voice rang above everyone else's, whereas Yuri was harder to hear.

I felt myself straining to hear her voice. I shook my head and concentrated on my lunch instead.

This went on for about a week until the students finally ran out of questions for them. They remained popular and a good part of the student body either was their friend or really wanted to be.

Fox's outgoing personality made her more popular, but Yuri's quiet, but forthcoming personality made her more admired.

I began to realize that these girls had very little or no fear of what people thought of them.

Not that it mattered much since most people liked them anyway.

At lunch, I was becoming a central part of attention again.

One day, after class had ended, I lagged behind as I waited for the classroom to empty. Getting bombarded in the hallways was worse than the classroom.

Going out there now would be near suicidal.

As I bent gathering my books, I felt as though I were being watched.

Just as I was about to look up, a voice spoke.

"Do you think he even realizes it?" It was Fox's voice.

My head snapped up. Both twins were staring at me. _Realize what?_

"Nope." Yuri's gaze on me was heavy-lidded, making her response seem almost lazy.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Fox agreed. Yuri handed her a peanut butter cookie, I could smell it, and Fox stuck part of it in her mouth and left it there.

They continued to stare at me as Fox's cookie hung from her mouth, wiggling sometimes as she nibbled on it without using her hands. It was the only part of them that moved.

Just as I was beginning to fee uncomfortable, Yuri spoke.

"You know, we've wondered for a while now why you were the only one who hasn't bothered to say one word to us."

"Not even a simple 'hello'." Fox shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not a crowd follower." I said to them.

Fox giggled, "Oh, that's alright."

Yuri smirked, "We know. You're a crowd _leader_."

"You're such a natural that you don't even realize it," Fox added.

"Oh, and the girls simply _fawn_ over you," Yuri continued.

"Which is pretty easy to see why," they continued on, taking turns in speaking.

"Handsome, smart, withdrawn in a way that makes you seem mysterious..."

I must have been gaping at them by this point, barely able to comprehend what they were getting at, if at all. I nearly flinched when Fox grinned as wide as she could.

"But _we're_ the only ones who know what makes you _really_ special."

"Something you think is a secret that no one else knows."

My heart began to pound. What could they possibly know about me?

"You're not human, are you, Shuichi?" Yuri's smirk had faded and was now replaced by a hardened stare.

Fox was no longer smiling, either, but she still wasn't as serious as her sister.

My mind raced for a good reaction. I settled for laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" There was no way I would be compromised by a couple of female humans, "What else _could_ I be?"

"A demon." Fox was blunt about it. She said it not as a suggestion, but as a fact.

"My sister and I were born with an exceptionally strong sixth sense. Fortunately, the ability to differentiate between good and evil came with it, so you can relax."

I didn't feel like I could, "Then what is it you want?"

Fox's smile returned ten-fold," To be your friend, of course!"

Yuri nodded, "We've always wanted to be friends with a demon, and it's hard to find one that doesn't want to eat us or isn't trying to take over the earth. Besides, who are we to reveal your secret? It's not ours to tell."

I relaxed then. I could tell they spoke the truth.

"Wow," Fox breathed, "I never thought I'd meet a demon of my name." She giggled.

I ignored this, however, "You said girls fawn over me?"

Yuri chuckled. It was a nice sound. "Yeah, they do. Most of them would _kill_ just to know more about you."

"Oooo! That gives me an idea!" Fox sat up straighter and turned her sparkling gaze on me. I would later learn to recognize that look to be associated with mischief, "Does this school have a newspaper?"

I thought for a second, "Yeah, actually. Why?"

Yuri's smirk returned, "Great idea, Fox."

"We should start a 'Dear Abbey' column!"

"A 'Dear' what?" I asked. Must be an American thing.

Fox 'tsk'ed at me, "A 'Dear Abbey' column. It's a place in the newspaper where students can ask questions or for advice anonymously. The person or persons who answer the questions are anonymous, too. It would do really well if it was about you."

Yuri nodded her agreement, "Girls would be less afraid to approach you that way. Although,"

"The students shouldn't know that it's you answering their questions," Fox continued.

"But rather someone who 'knows' you perfectly." Yuri finished.

The twin talk was beginning to give me a headache, but their idea was interesting.

At the very least, it could be entertaining. Perhaps this way I could finally have classmates as actual friends.

It appealed to me that I wouldn't have to hide from them since they already knew my biggest secret.

"Okay, sounds fun. When do we start?" I gave them a smile.

Fox whooped, stood on her chair, and began doing a little dance. I looked away when I noticed her skirt was a bit short for such a dance.

I chuckled at her. Yuri brought my attention back to her, "I'll get it started tomorrow. We'll use Fox's e-mail for them to send in questions and we'll go from there."

I nodded to her, "Sounds like a plan. Oh, and you can call me Kurama when we're not at school."

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's right, everyone! I've turned my Q&A into a story!**

**Send in your questions for KURAMA ONLY! They will be answered in story mode! Admins won't be able to delete THIS! *enter evil laugh here***

***Ahem* Let the fun begin! (Questions won't be entered for the next couple chapters)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Abbey**

Fox dragged Yuri down the school hallway excitedly. In her other hand flopped a pile of papers.

"Fox!" Yuri called to her twin, "Slow _down_!"

Fox acted as though she hadn't heard a thing. They finally came to their classroom and Fox released Yuri's hand.

"Shuichi!" Fox yelled.

Kurama's head jolted up from his notes that he had been reviewing and turned in her direction.

"Oh, Fox. Yuri." He nodded to each of them.

Yuri opened her mouth to reply, but Fox cut in, "Yeah, yeah, hello and all that. Look at this!" She slapped the pile of papers on Kurama's desk in front of him.

It was the school newspaper.

Kurama stared at the cover. The front story was of some kid in an upper class that had won in the science fair.

Yuri cleared her throat, "Page three."

"Right!" Fox agreed breathlessly.

Kurama lifted an eyebrow at them, but turned to page three nonetheless.

Once he got there, Yuri stepped up and placed her fingertip on one of the articles on the bottom right hand side.

The article read:

"_**Want to know more?**_

_About Minamino Shuichi, that is! Just ask alias 'Abbey'! she knows everything you want to know! Need advice? She's got that, too! Just submit…"_

The article went on to explain how to submit questions. Kurama looked up; both twins were smiling.

"We got the approval!" Fox cried.

"We sent in the article anonymously via e-mail just the other day." Yuri said.

When Kurama looked over at Yuri, she had a small smile upon her lips and the slightest of red blossomed on her cheeks. He soon found his own smile playing on his lips.

In the silence, the trio began to notice an increase in the excited chatter of the girls in their class.

They looked around and saw that everyone had a copy of the newspaper; all of them were turned to page three.

Students began surrounding Kurama, asking him if he knew anything about who was doing this.

"I don't have any idea." He would reply to their questions.

After a while, Fox and Yuri started to notice that Kurama was looking _very_ uncomfortable. They glanced at each other and back at the crowd.

They began pushing their way through the crowd in order to stand on either side of Kurama.

"Alright, alright. That's enough everyone. I think it's pretty clear in the article that if you have any questions, to send them in to the e-mail listed." Yuri yelled above the students.

"So, shoo!" Fox added.

Reluctantly and grumbling, they slowly returned to their seats.

A group of for girls, however, lingered for a bit, staring suspiciously between Kurama and the twins.

Fox and Yuri each raised a hand and waved them away.

After a few more seconds, they finally departed.

Kurama looked up gratefully at the girls, "I thought you'd never show up."

Fox giggled, "We like seeing demons sweat."

Yuri nudged her sister in the ribs. Fox cleared her throat, "Anyway, who would have thought that we would have such an immediate response?"

Kurama sensed something was strange in the interaction between the twins just then, but, with nothing to go on, he let it go.

Fox's eyes suddenly brightened, "I bet if I were to check my e-mail, we'll have questions already!"

Yuri chuckled, "Easy, sis. We have to wait until after school."

Fox pouted, "Darn."

Kurama smiled, "If you'd like, we could use my house today."

Fox's grin returned, "Awesome!"

The teacher walked in then and they were forced to sit through class until the final bell of the day.

Fox bolted from the classroom first ahead of Yuri and Kurama.

"She's really full of energy." Kurama observed, "Very happy as well."

Yuri smirked, "You get used to it. Besides, she'll wait outside once she realizes she doesn't know where she's going."

Kurama smiled, "I suppose your life is never boring when she's around."

Yuri's smirk turned to a fond smile, "No. She keeps life very entertaining. I don't know what I'd ever do without her."

Kurama thought he heard a hint of sadness in her voice as Yuri said the last sentence. He decided he wouldn't ask since he didn't know them very well. He didn't want to seem nosy, so he ignored it and forgot about it.

Kurama and Yuri shouldered their school bags and exited the building.

Sure enough, just as Yuri had said, Fox stood by the street dancing on her tiptoes as she kept a look out for her companions.

When she spotted them, she waved and jumped up and down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw what seemed to be every muscle of Yuri's body relax as she saw her twin.

Kurama had a feeling that Yuri was far more dependant on Fox than she would ever admit. He smiled; it was probably exactly the same way for Fox.

They finally pushed through the crowd to her and she ceased her jumping; instead, she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Sorry, guys," she blushed a bit, "I got really excited, but then I remembered that I don't know where Kurama lives." Fox gave us a sheepish grin.

Yuri linked arms with her and gave Kurama an 'I told you so' look.

Kurama chuckled, "Okay, then, shall we get going?"

The twins nodded.

They walked in silence. Except for Fox, who blabbered on about random things such as weird dreams, peanut butter, and mostly about all the different kinds of cookies there were around the world.

Kurama raised an eyebrow at Yuri. She smiled softly and shrugged.

They finally reached Kurama's house and he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

As he opened it, he yelled, "Mother, I'm home. I brought company."

A woman's voice came from the next room, "Welcome home, sweetie. Who did you bring? Is it Yusuke?"

Kurama smiled, "No, Mother. Someone new. Why don't you come meet them?"

The source of the voice came into view, "Oh! Girls!" a sly smile appeared on her lips, "And they're twins?"

Fox giggled, "It's not quite like that, ma'am."

Yuri stepped forward and shook Kurama's mother's hand, "My name is Yuri and my sister's name is Yoko, but everyone calls her Fox. We're here to work on a school project with your son."

Yuri looked to Kurama subtly; she was unsure of how to refer him as to his mother.

"Shuichi," he mouthed to her.

Yuri smiled in affirmation.

"Do you have wireless Internet here?" asked Fox. She was already pulling out a slim laptop from her shoulder strap backpack.

Kurama's mother's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I'm afraid not."

Fox only grinned widely, "No problem! I'll just use my satellite connector!" She pulled out another device that looked like a flash drive.

Kurama cleared his throat, "The living room is right over here."

"I'll make tea and snacks," his mother said before disappearing into another room.

The twins followed Kurama into a nicely furnished living space.

Fox plopped onto the couch and immediately booted up her laptop, plugging in the flash drive simultaneously.

Yuri took the seat next to her sister as Kurama settled into an armchair across from them.

"So," Yuri started, "Mom doesn't know?"

Kurama frowned, "I see no reason for her to know."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, "That she's not really your mother and you're not really her son?"

Kurama's eyebrows furrowed as he paused for a moment, "Yes and no at the same time."

Before Yuri could reply, his "mother" entered carrying a tray full with tea and cookies, "So, what are you working on?" She smiled warmly.

"School newspaper," Fox murmured, "Oh! Look! There are questions already!"

Satisfied, Kurama's mother left the room.

Kurama jumped up and made his way to the other side of the couch to look over Fox's shoulder, "No way."

"Yes!" The doorbell rang.

Sure enough, just under Fox's pointed finger were e-mails titled "Dear Abbey". Kurama was so surprised that he barely heard his mother calling his name.

"Shuichi? Were you expecting anymore friends over?" she called.

Kurama looked up, puzzled, "No. Why?"

"Hiei-san is here."

"Oh, look! Cookies!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, I am bringing Hiei into the story, but questions for him are NOT allowed. Remember, this is a questionnaire for KURAMA ONLY!!! Speaking of which….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, by ANY means, own YYH. NO SUING OR THOU SHALT SUFFER A HORRIFIC DEATH UNKNOWN TO MANKIND!!!! Remember, I DO have a monster at my beck and call…**

**Anyhoo, I'm excited for this chapter to up! For those of you who have submitted questions already, I will be putting them in the next chapter, so do not fear! Those of you who haven't submitted questions, please do so NOW!**

**Review/ask questions/send cookies, please! Arigato!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Hiei; First Encounter**

Fox munched away obliviously on the cookies as Kurama's new guest entered the room.

"Kurama, I've - " Hiei stopped short as he spotted the two human girls, "What the hell?"

Yuri stared at the apparition in apparent shock, "Fox," she whispered.

Fox didn't hear her sister, too lost in the sugary goodness.

"Fox," Yuri said a bit louder.

"My apologies, Hiei, I didn't realize you would be coming over today. Allow me to introduce Fox and Yuri. They're classmates of mine."

Yuri stood and bowed shortly, keeping her eyes locked on Hiei, "It's nice to meet you, Hiei-san."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Don't call me '-san'. Let me guess, you're here to 'study'?"

Yuri's eyes narrowed this time, "Hardly." She glanced over at her sister who had her back to Hiei and was still entirely out of it, "Fox!"

Fox jumped violently, "Huh? What?" She looked up wide-eyed at Yuri.

"Meet Hiei. He's a friend of Kurama's." Yuri said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Sorry," Fox turned around to say hello, but froze as soon as her eyes met Hiei's.

Hiei lifted an eyebrow at the weird girl, "_Kurama_? How do you know that's his name?"

Fox lifted her half-eaten cookie to her face and frowned at it, turning it over and over in her hand.

Kurama stepped in a bit nervously, "They kind of found me out."

Hiei's eyes narrowed again, "You were careless, Kurama. I suppose this is good, though. Now I have a reason to kill some worthless humans."

Yuri glared hard at Hiei, "You lay one finger on my sister and I promise you a long and painful death."

Hiei laughed coldly, "You? A puny human girl? Don't make me laugh. Do you even realize who you just threatened?"

"Yeah. A Class B fire apparition who's cocky, hot-tempered, and doesn't like anyone."

Hiei's smirk was wiped clean and turned to a hard glare, "I see now why you found Kurama out. Your sixth sense is even better than the moron's and his sister put together."

Kurama stood by, tense, as the two of them argued. He didn't know what would happen if a fight would break out. If one did, he wondered what Yuri could do that made her confident enough to threaten Hiei while knowing perfectly well what he was.

"Hey, Yuri? Does this cookie taste funny to you?" Fox had remained entirely unaware of the building tension. Kurama thought it amazing.

Yuri blinked at Fox, "What?" Her body relaxed as she was brought in by Fox's calm and abrupt question.

"I asked you if this cookie tasted funny to you." Fox held out the cookie to Yuri. Yuri took it tentatively, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Why?"

Fox shrugged, "I think I'm hallucinating." She eyed Hiei meaningfully.

Kurama laughed as Hiei raised an eyebrow.

Hiei turned to Kurama, "Is she stupid?"

Kurama shook his head, not knowing how to answer.

Yuri took a bite out of the cookie, "It tastes fine..." her face became confused, "Except that - " She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she fell forward, unconscious.

Fox caught her and held her sister to her chest, "Except for the sleeping potion, right?" she said softly. Her eyes lifted to Hiei and Kurama, darkened by anger.

"Hiei, just because you're the sexiest guy I've ever laid eyes on, does not mean that I'm okay wih you hurting my sister. Or even making her upset. We may seem like innocent, harmless, human girls, but it's _you_ who has no idea who you are dealing with."

It was the first time Fox had been anything but cheerful and childlike. It surprised Kurama to find out that she had known very wel what was going on this whole time. Just went to show, looks are deceiving.

"Hn. I'm sure." Hiei ignored the twins now and turned again to Kurama, "The Detective wants to hav a meeting. For what, I don't know. I was only supposed to pass on the message."

"Right now?" Kurama asked.

"Yes."

"No!"

Hiei and Kurama turned to Fox, wide-eyed at her outburst.

"You have to answer the questions first! How else will I write the article on time?"

Kurama grinned, "Alright. I've got enough time. Yusuke can wait for me to do this."

Hiei stared at Kurama, a bit dumbfounded.

Fox had layed Yuri don on the couch. Kurama glanced down at the sleeping girl and blushed a bit.

"Why did you do that, anyway?"

"Do what?" Fox asked innocently.

"Make her fall asleep."

She shrugged, "Yuri doesn't know how to calm down sometimes and if she keeps it up, bad things can happen. She'll wake up in a moment."

Kurama sat beside Fox on the opposite couch from Yuri, "What kind of bad things?"

Fox's grin turned to a grimace, "I don't want to embarrass her. She'll tell you if she wants you to know. Either that or you'll find out on your own."

This fact about Yuri intrigued Kurama. He almost wanted to bait Yuri into doing something, but there was that little voice in his head that said it would be a bad idea.

Kurama shrugged it off, "Okay, what kinds of questions do we have?"

Fox's grin returned full force as she pointed to the screen of her laptop.

Hiei watched on, mouth nearly gaping. What was Kurama _doing?_

"The first question says, _Dear Abbey..._

_I like someone and they are really nice but I just don't have the energy to_

_tell them that I like them. What should I do?_

_Signed, Ember._" Fox turned to Kurama for his answer.

Kurama stared thoughtfully at the laptop, "Hmmm. _Dear Ember,_

_If you don't have the energy, I don't know what to tell you other than stop being lazy. Just get up and tell them! If you're nervous, don't worry about it. If you're turned down, there are plenty of other people out there._

_Yours truly, Abbey."_ Kurama looked at Fox, "How was that?"

Fox winced through a grin, "Well, you just called Ember _lazy._ I don't know how well that will be taken, but I liked it!" She laughed.

Kurama grinned, "What's the next question?"

Fox clicked on the next e-mail, "This one says, _Dear Abbey,_

_How tough is it for Kurama to hide his non-human aspects from his classmates?_

_JaganshiKenshin._"

Kurama blinks, "Umm, well, _Dear JaganshiKenshin,_

_Humans are surprisingly gullible. They'll believe anything as long as it sounds somewhat reasonable. Although, it has proven that it's impossible under certain circumstances to hide at all from those with particularly strong sixth senses._

_Yours truly, Abbey."_ Kurama looked meaningfully at Fox, who grinned widely.

"Awesome!" She yelled.

Hiei put his face in his hand, "I can't believe this. Kurama, what are you subjecting yourself to?"

Kurama looked up, "Subjecting? I think this is entertaining."

Fox bounced on the couch, "Yes! So much fun! You should try it, too, Hiei!"

Hiei glared at her, "Absolutely not."

She pouted, "Aww."

Kurama chuckled, "What's the next question?"

Before Fox could read it, Yuri awakened with a start, "What the hell? Where am I? Fox? Derek?"

Kurama looked at Fox, but she had already moved to her hysterical sister's side. "Yuri, hey! It's okay. We're at Kurama's house, remember? don't worry, I'm right here."

Kurama watched Yuri closely. Her eyes seemed almost lost as they searched Fox's face, almost as though she were going to cry. But then, quick as lightning, the sadness was replaced by pure anger, "You..." she nearly growled.

Fox backed up slowly, "Now, now, Yuri. Don't be mad. It was so you would calm down. You don't want to lose it now, do you?"

Yuri stood from the couch so that she towered over Fox as she sat on the floor.

Fox freaked and scrabbled to her feet, screaming, "No! Don't hurt me! We're at Kurama's house!" She ran and hid behind Hiei.

Hiei's eye twitched, "Woman, what are you doing?"

Fox had taken hold of Hiei's mantle by both hands, "You're easy to hide behind. That, and you're tough looking enough to protect me." She was grinning.

Kurama continued to watch as something seemed to click with Yuri and she immediately calmed down. She took Fox's place beside Kurama and picked up the laptop, "Don't worry, sister dear. I'll repay you later. Now, how about the rest of those questions?"

Hiei detached himself from Fox, "Let go, you stupid woman."

Fox gasped, "How rude! I am _not_ stupid! Wild and a bit ditzy? That we can talk about. And no _way_! I am scared more than ever now! You _never_ take a threat lightly from Yuri." Her eyes had grown wide as oranges. Somehow, Kurama believed whatever Fox said when it came to Yuri.

He couldn't help but to chuckle at the twins' display. He cut short, though, at a sharp look from Yuri. He cleared his throat, "Right. The questions."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving. I'll tell the detective you're preoccupied at the moment."

"See you around, Hiei." Kurama called to him before turning his focus back to Yuri and the questions.

Fox was panicking, looking for a place to take refuge. She finally settled behind the couch where Yuri had slept.

Yuri's fingers danced over the keyboard, "Okay, the next question says, _Dear Abbey,_

_WHAT... is Kurama's opinion on these twins he seems to hang_

_around? Which one would he date, and which one does he find most attractive? Be_

_honest, now!_

_YusukiShredder, TheRulerOfCandyLand_." Yuri lifted an eyebrow, "Well, that didn't take very long..."

Fox peeked up over the back of the couch, eyes wide.

Kurama looked up slowly from the laptop. Both of them were staring at him expectantly. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, thinking carefully.

"_Dear YusukiShredder,_

_Kurama's opinion of them is that they are the most interesting girls that he has ever encountered. They are quite the mystery and he wonders at their ability to draw people to them. How are they so popular? He wouldn't date either one of them since he doesn't have any intentions of dating anyone for the foreseeable future. As for which one is most attractive..." _Kurama faltered a bit here, "_He, uh, thinks that they both have attractive qualities about them, but one is not more attractive than the other. They are just attractive in different ways._

_Yours truly, Abbey._" Kurama felt himself blush. He'd never been so upfront with girls before.

Yuri smiled, "Aw, how cute. He's blushing."

Fox jumped up and grinned, "Red as the kitsune that he is!"

The twins laughed as Kurama only grew redder.

"Could we please move on?" he asked.

Yuri gave one last chuckle, "Alright, sweetie." She winked playfully.

Kurama stared at her wide-eyed, somewhat surprised, yet pleased, to see this new side of her.

Yuri's playful side disappeared, however, as she read the next question, "_Why does Kurama always have to be so aloof in school? It isn't fair. Everyone just wants to get to know him better._

_~Talapadme"_

Fox gazed at her sister thoughtfully, noticing her disapproving frown, but said nothing to give her away.

Kurama gaped at the laptop screen. He had to come up with a lie. Hoo-ray. He struggled to find his voice, "_Dear Talapadme,_

_Kurama is only aloof because… he is rather shy. He doesn't really know how to be with other people and so, instead of learning, he just keeps his distance as much as possible. However, this does not mean that he does not have manners or know how to be polite."_

Fox nearly died. Her laughter escaped her in short bursts of breathlessness.

Kurama waited for her to calm down and noticed that Yuri had a smirk of her own.

"You… have to… hide what you are… right?" Fox said in between giggles.

"People can't very well just discover that you're a demon," pointed out Yuri.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "Well, of course. I just made something up."

Fox rolled over on the floor with new bouts of laughter, "Shy! HAHA! If anything, you just want to escape all of the love-struck girls! Poor Kurama. It must be tough receiving the attention of so many girls. And the boys! They don't leave you alone, either, do they?"

Yuri pressed her lips together, "I highly doubt that the boys are in love with him, too. Unless, of course, they happen to be gay."

Kurama's eyes widened. He didn't know of anyone in his class that was gay, but he sure didn't want to find out, either.

With one final giggle, Fox propped herself up on her stomach on the floor, "Enough of that. What's the next question?"

Yuri looked down and clicked the mouse. When she saw what it said, she about burst out with laughter.

"_Dear Abbey,_

_How was Kurama's day at school, today? Does he have a fangroup about him? A.k.a fangirls?_

_~ pop-virgo97"_

Kurama bit his thumb to keep from laughing. It was so simplistic. The questioner could have asked ANYTHING they wanted, and yet, they asked about his day. It was almost nice.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared his answer.

"_Dear pop-virgo97,_

_If you really want to know how Kurama's day was, I am not the one to ask. You will have to ask that of him directly. He won't bite your head off for asking such an innocent question. As for the fangroup/fangirls, I will need to do some research on that."_

Yuri shook her head, "I'm quite sure there is something just like that at the school. It wouldn't be very hard to find." She spaced out thoughtfully, "Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea as to who they might be."

Fox nodded, then looked to Kurama with a grin, "How _has_ your day been, Kurama?"

He smiled back at her, "One of the most interesting days I've had in a long while."

Fox's smile widened.

"Anymore questions?" Kurama asked Yuri.

She shook her head. Yuri closed the laptop and stared at Fox placidly. Fox stared right back. They stared at each other for so long, it seemed as though they were sharing thoughts.

Kurama cleared his throat and Fox jumped slightly, "Well, I have to be going now…"

Yuri straightened and slowly turned her gaze on him, "Kurama," it was interesting how easily she called him that now, even though she'd known him as 'Shuichi' first, "Hiei mentioned something about a detective. He couldn't have possibly been talking about the _Spirit_ Detective, could he?"

Kurama stared at her wide-eyes, "How - ?"

She smirked, "When you're as spiritually attuned as we are, you hear things like what the demons are afraid of or what they hate or want. We've made a couple of middle to upper class demon friends. We even met a couple who were friends with him."

Fox spoke up now, "Ever since we first heard of him, we've wanted to meet him."

"We've been looking for someone to apprentice from, but no one seems to be able to meet our standards," explained Yuri.

"What do yo- " Kurama started, but Fox cut him off.

"Ever since we've been aware of our super duper sixth sense, we've also been aware of our spirit energy that lies dormant within us."

Yuri continued, "We're able to use a small amount of that energy, but not very well and not for very long. We want to make good use of our energy."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the girls, "What kind of good use?"

Fox grinned slyly, "Crime investigation, of course!"

Yuri smirked, "Detective work, you could say."

Something seemed a bit suspicious to Kurama, but the only way to find out was to go along with them.

"Okay, well, why don't you come to the meeting with me ad you two can meet him." Kurama suggested.

Fox and Yuri glanced at each other before saying in unison, "Okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Whew! I'm sorry I took so long to update this one, but I have been CRAZY busy!**

**Mostly with the Cliché saga, but also mostly with life itself.**

**I've been caught up a bit in writing my own book –a long and arduous process, but it's fun.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to post it on this site somewhere (even though it's not a fanfiction) so that I can get some feedback on how well I'm doing with it.**

**I have recently decided that it's okay to ask Fox and Yuri questions, as well, due to a minor and good intentional complaint. So! Send in your questions and they will be answered! ^^-**

**Review and send lotsa lotsa cookies, please! Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Becoming Apprentices**

"Is it okay if we stop at our house to change clothes and drop out stuff off?" Fox half whined.

Kurama shrugged, "Sure. We're late already, anyway."

Yuri pursed her lips, "We won't be too long. Our house is actually just across the street."

His eyes widened, "How come you didn't say anything before?"

The twins shrugged and spoke in unison, "Wasn't important."

"Would you like to see our house?" Fox offered with a smile.

Kurama blinked, "Uh, sure."

So they hurried across the street to the twins' house.

Upon entering, Kurama took his shoes off, "I hope I'm not intruding."

The girls giggled and Kurama threw them a questioning look.

"There's no need to be so formal, Kurama." Yuri smiled warmly. Fox was already on her way upstairs.

Kurama shrugged as he looked around from where he stood, "It's just how I am. You'll probably never break me of that habit." He grinned.

Their home was quite ordinary, but very spacious, Kurama observed.

"Where are your parents" He asked.

"Oh, they're dead. We live alone." Yuri said in an I-don't-care tone.

Kurama felt sadness well up inside himself for the sisters, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Yuri shot him a glare, "What loss? They were always away on business, anyway."

Kurama stared at her wide-eyed, speechless.

"Okay, sis! I'm ready!" Fox bounded down the stairs with the spirit of a young kit. Her school uniform had been replaced by denim shorts that reached her mid-thigh and a black tank top that read "Hard Rock Couture" on it and a jeweled guitar design. She'd traded her school shoes for a pair of flip flops. She looked cute, Kurama thought, in a little sister kind of way.

"Then I'm on my way up." Yuri said and took one leisurely step at a time.

Fox watched her go up, and, when Yuri was no longer in view, she smiled sadly at Kurama.

"She really does care, you know. She's actually very sensitive about it, but she becomes bitter because she hates sympathy."

Kurama frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Fox laughed lightly, "That's alright. Yuri just forgets that sometimes."

Kurama's eyebrows drew together in light confusion, "That's odd, because you seem like the personality to forget things casually like that."

Fox laughed aloud, "Oh, I am! I forget tons of things. Yuri just forgets things when it comes to _people_. She's not used to them as much as I am."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, she is quite reserved."

Yuri glided swiftly down the stairs. Kurama thought she looked quite graceful in her movement.

Yuri had put on a pair of white denim capris and a light gray spaghetti strap tank top that read "Put A Cap On It" and a picture of the Bottlecaps candy logo underneath the words. On her feet, she also wore a pair of flip flops.

Kurama blushed. There was something attractive in the clothing on her pale skin. The school uniform had not been flattering at all.

He shook his head. Weird, where was this coming from? He'd never been attracted to girls in his class before.

Of course, none of the other girls knew what he was and accepted him for it. Nor had he seen any of them in anything other than their uniforms.

Kurama frowned. That was no excuse, though. These girls were still inevitably human. There hadn't been a human that he'd met so far that he had found attractive.

Not even Shizuru with her exceptional sixth sense had caught his attention in such a way.

Kurama felt himself freeze just outside their front door as he thought of one of the questions from earlier.

_Which one is more attractive? Which one would you date?_

Earlier he had said that they were both attractive in their own way, but he would not date either one of them.

Now, he wasn't so sure he'd answered that very honestly.

"Kurama? Are you coming?" Yuri called.

He snapped out of it and felt his face heat in embarrassment. It wasn't like him to zone out like that.

"Sorry. Yusuke's house is this way." He took the lead as Fox and Yuri followed behind him.

Kurama could hear them whispering, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Odd, since his hearing was superb.

He glanced back and he was shocked to see that they weren't even looking at each other. Let alone their lips even moving.

What was he hearing, then?

Fox caught him looking, "What?"

"Uh, nothing." He said and turned back around. It was a good thing he turned when he did, otherwise he would have face planted into a telephone pole.

There was laughter, but, again, when he turned, there wasn't so much as a smile on their faces.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Yuri looked at him worriedly.

"Uh," he shook his head, "Yeah."

They walked just a little further before Kurama stopped, "This is Yusuke's house." He went to the door and knocked twice.

The whispering he'd heard went away and he decided to pretend that he'd never heard anything to begin with.

Yusuke answered the door, "About damn time! Where the hell-" He spotted Fox and Yuri and a sly grin appeared on his face, "Oh ho. I see."

Kurama frowned and sighed, "You see nothing."

The twins gave each other disapproving looks, "Who would have thought the Detective was a perv?"

Yusuke took a more serious turn, "Aren't they human, Kurama?"

He nodded.

"Why did you bring them _here_, then?"

Kurama shrugged, "They wanted to meet the Spirit Detective."

Yusuke gaped, "You _told_ them about me? Are you _crazy_?"

Kurama shook his head, "Can we go inside and then I explain everything? I don't want to repeat myself to everyone."

Yusuke frowned but nodded, "Alright, since it's you, Kurama."

Kurama turned to the girls who were now holding hands, "Come on, you two. Let's meet everyone."

They followed Yusuke into the house's living room where there were two boys, one of which was Hiei in the window sill, and four girls.

Kurama drew the girls up in front of him, "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Yoko and Yuri. Yoko likes to go by Fox." They both bowed and waved. Fox wore the biggest grin like she had on their first day transferring into school.

One of the girls smiled, "Yoko… that means 'happy' in Japanese, right? It fits you very well."

Fox's smile grew, if that was even possible, "Thank you! That's what everyone says!"

Yuri nudged her sister playfully, "That's because it's true."

Fox giggled.

Kurama smiled, "Fox, Yuri, this is Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Genkai, and Kuwabara. You've already met Hiei." He pointed to each person as he named them.

Yukina had been the one to compliment Fox's name.

"Master Genkai, it's nice to see you again." The twins spoke and bowed in unison.

Genkai merely sipped at her tea as the room went into shock.

You know the old hag?" Yusuke shouted.

Fox and Yuri glared at him.

"How disrespectful," said Yuri.

"What a dimwit," said Fox.

They laughed together and Genkai smirked.

Kurama rubbed his temples. Things were already getting out of hand. Although, he, too, was curious how they knew Genkai, it would have to wait.

"Everyone, please calm down." He shouted over the raucous the girls had caused, "I know they're human, but hear me out." He paused as they all quieted down, "Thank you. Fox and Yuri transferred into my class about a month ago, but they didn't approach me until about a week ago. When they did, I discovered that they had an extraordinarily strong sixth sense. They knew exactly what I was even though I'm always extra careful just in case. Yuri further proved her powerful sixth sense today when Hiei came to tell me about this meeting. She knew what type of demon he is, his class, and could even tell his personality. Hiei thinks their sixth sense is stronger than Kuwabara's and Shizuru's combined."

Kuwabara snorted, "Yeah, right! Not possible. Nobody has a better sixth sense than me!" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Moron." Fox and Yuri stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Hiei had it spot on," said Fox. Yuri nodded her agreement.

"What?" Kuwabara yelled, getting up, "Is that little punk talking crap about me again?"

"Again?" the girls said in unison.

Kuwabara went over to Hiei, "That's it, Hiei! You and me, one on one, right now!"

Hiei chuckled, "Like you would even stand a chance."

Kuwabara lunged for Hiei, but Hiei disappeared and reappeared across the room.

He glared at Kuwabara, "Don't touch me with your filthy hands."

"Oh." Fox gasped quietly, "Wow." She felt her face heat up.

Yuri gave her sister a weird look, "What's with _you_?"

Fox turned to Yuri dreamily, "That was so cool. He's so amazing."

Yuri scowled, "He's a class-one asshole."

Fox looked hurt, "Meanie."

Kuwabara was red in the face, "Well, I refuse to believe two helpless little human girls could have a better sixth sense than me!"

"Helpless?" The twins turned to him in anger, "_Little?_"

Genkai cleared her throat, "As I recall, Kuwabara, you and your sister are human, too. Or am I mistaken?"

"Don't forget helpless, too," Hiei added with a smirk.

Fox and Yuri laughed, "Good one!"

Kuwabara growled in irritation, "Would you stop saying the same thing at the same time?"

Fox blinked at him innocently, "We can't help it."

"We're twins," Yuri finished.

Kuwabara relaxed a bit, "Oh, well, it's still annoying."

"Far less annoying than _you_." Hiei said as sat back in the windowsill.

Fox giggled as Kuwabara became riled up again.

Genkai was annoyed, "Enough. We're here for a reason."

Everyone became silent and turned their attention to Genkai, even though it had been Yusuke to call them there.

She cleared her throat, "Fox, Yuri, you two are here for something, am I correct?"

Yuri nodded and gave her a short bow, "As Kurama said before, we came to meet the Spirit Detective." Genkai's eyes narrowed as she thought this over, "Yusuke was my apprentice. I do not think he can help you anymore than I could."

Fox took her turn in bowing, "Everyone has their own methods. You helped us more than anyone even though it was only something small."

The others were confused. Even Kurama. He knew they had to be talking about more than just learning to use their spirit energy. Weren't they?

Genkai nodded, "Very well, although he has no experience in this, you may ask him."

Yuri smirked, "Then we shall give him a run for his money if he accepts."

Yusuke's face scrunched in total confusion, "Huh?"

Fox approached him and took one of his hands in hers, "Yusuke, my sister and I would like to propose."

Yusuke's face turned bright red, "Whoa. Hey, now-"

"We would like to propose that you teach us." Yuri cut in.

The blush disappeared from his face as he stared at Fox's grinning face, "Oh, so, you want to be my apprentices or something?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"We've heard many stories about you, Yusuke." Yuri said.

"None from Genkai, either. She only ever told us how big a dimwit you were and how we were the best students she'd ever had." Fox laughed, "She said it was because we weren't reckless young boys who didn't think before we acted."

Genkai smirked at Yusuke's appalled face.

Keiko giggled, "You have to admit, women have better heads on their shoulders."

Botan stifled a laugh, "Don't forget our wonderful ability to multitask, too!"

The two girls fell into a fit of giggles.

Yusuke felt his face heat in anger. Yanking his had free of Fox's, he spat, "Fine! I'll take you on!"

Yuri grinned almost maliciously, "We thought you'd say that."

Kurama walked the twins home after the meeting.

"I didn't know that you two had trained with Genkai." He said.

They looked at each other before answering.

"We've gone to many Masters seeking their help." Yuri said.

"Genkai was the only one who had been able to help us, but it was just the smallest bit." Fox added.

"It wasn't enough," they said together.

Kurama frowned. He knew they wanted to learn to use their energy, but, "Why do you need help so desperately?"

They turned and stared at him.

It was silent until they reached Fox and Yuri's home.

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized, "I shouldn't have pried. It's none of my business."

They smiled wistfully at him before sharing a look.

Yuri looked away first and turned to Kurama, "Ask us again tomorrow."

"We will have decided by then if we are ready to tell you." Said Fox.

Then they disappeared inside.

Kurama shook his head.

What had he gotten himself into?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**I am perfectly aware of how long it's been since I've posted anything, and for that, I am sorry.**

**However, might I remind you that this story is also a Q&A. I can't answer questions if they're not asked… and it would defeat the purpose of this story if there aren't any questions. The story part is just an added bonus (not to mention the only way around the rules of not allowing the traditional form of a Q&A).**

**So, please send in the questions. I haven't had any for the last chapter or so…**

**For any information on my other stories, please refer to my profile. Thank you.**

**Don't forget the cookies, too! Bai bai for now! ^^-**


End file.
